winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 213
The Invisible Pixies is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis Bloom takes Aisha, Musa and Stella back to her home on Earth for some rest and relaxation. Aisha and Musa decide to unwind at a dance club, but they find it is a hideout for some sinister characters. Will Musa become the best friend Aisha has always wanted, or have the two Fairies just danced into danger? Plot Aisha has a nightmare about her childhood. She is a young child being pestered by her caregivers. Her nightmare turns for the worse as her caregivers turn into Lord Darkar. Piff sees Aisha tossing and turning in her sleep and calms her down. In another room, Flora has troubles sleeping and decides to write a love letter to Helia. The next morning, the Winx are stressed out due to the recent fights and their classes. Musa stops at the table with mail, giving Flora a "mysterious letter" and another letter to Bloom written from her mother. Musa reveals that Tecna is at breakfast with Timmy. The Winx decide to skip school and go to Gardenia, except for Flora and Tecna who stay back at Magix. Bloom reveals that her mother is testifying in court, and she wanted to be there for support. Aisha than suggests to Stella and Musa that they should go to downtown. Stella tries to fly, but Bloom reminds the girls not to use magic in Gardenia. Meanwhile, Tecna is at breakfast with Timmy. Timmy offers her a present, made for her computer, but because the gift was not specifically for her, the situation becomes awkward, especially when Timmy goes further in-depth about computers. Tecna, who is tired from school and also did not want to discuss about computers, leaves, which confuses Timmy. Bloom departs from the group, but notices that the Pixies are gone. Only Piff is with Aisha. Lockette was spooked by the environment around her, so the other Pixies went after her. This freaks out the group, noting that magic is unusual on Earth. It is revealed that only children can see Pixies, not adults. Aisha, Musa, and Stella go to the mall, however the police officer stops them. Aisha talks them out of trouble. Aisha falls asleep. She dreams of her childhood, and remembers a childhood friend, Anne. Anne offers her to dance. Stella and Musa joins her, asking her how she learned to get herself out of trouble. Aisha reveals that she was raised to be a princess. Bloom stays with her mother after court. After Vanessa's shop was burnt down, she sued the men responsible for it. She explains to Bloom that these two men have criminal records and testifying against them is tough. Bloom encourages her, reasoning that if they are not punished for their crimes, they will continuing hurt others. Her mother tells Bloom that she has grown up. Bloom tells her mom that a lot had happened. She then shows her the medallion and talks about her birth parents. Aisha, Musa and Stella go to a dance club. Musa and Stella are not sure about it. Considering it is a school day, the club is bound to have trouble makers. Stella decides to go in later and find Bloom after picking up "a little something for my Brandon". Back at Magix, Flora decides to go to the woods. She has her books and a letter to Helia. She sees Helia, and is very happy. She drops her stuff and becomes nervous. As Helia picks up her stuff, he looks at the envelope and Flora is flustered. At the dance club, Aisha and Musa try to dance. Using magic, Musa changes the music, because it was not the right beat. This surprises everyone but they continue dancing anyway. However, a gang leader notices their magical abilities and decides to confirm them. The scene flips back to Flora and Helia. Helia asks Flora what was wrong, and Flora chokes up. Helia returns the letter and walks away. Chatta appears, telling Flora that she missed her chance. Aisha and Musa talk. Aisha tells Musa that she used to dance to escape the princess life. Headmistress Faragonda and Griselda realize that the Winx are missing and that they would be in trouble. Aisha and Musa continue to dance. Musa uses magic to defend herself from a gang member who threatened her. After revealing her magical abilities, the gang surrounds the two of them and chase away everyone else. They try to get them to use their powers to confirm it once more, but the girls do not budge. That is, until the lights are turned off and Musa is held hostage. Aisha, whose fear of the dark, sends her into panic mode, and with the taunting from the gang unleashes all her mystic might onto the gang, sending them back. The Pixies then arrive. Now that their special abilities are confirmed, the gang decides to round them up and use them for their own selfish needs - in particular, taking them to the "Griffinwards School of Magic". They all fight back and try to escape. Bloom and Stella arrive to help, but they are trapped. Faragonda and Griselda arrive, puts the gang to sleep; and the Winx are in trouble. Back at Alfea, the Winx are punished with cleaning duty, using convergence. After finishing the cleaning, the Winx (except Tecna) and their bonded Pixies, are all asleep. Aisha and Flora remain awake. Flora tells Aisha that she is too scared to talk to Helia. They then talk about their fears, and Aisha reveals that she only had one friend and was always alone, but she felt much more comfortable being part of the Winx. As Flora is about to tell Aisha that she is probably in love with Helia, Aisha has already fallen asleep and Flora joins her, holding her letter to Helia close to her heart. Major Events *Flora fails to give Helia the love letter. *Bloom's mother, Vanessa, testifies in court due to her flower shop being burnt down. Debuts *The Suits Gang *Anne Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Specialists **Helia **Timmy *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Griselda *Humans **Vanessa *Villians **The Suits Gang *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Piff **Tune **Chatta Spells Used *Sound Wave - Musa used it against one of the gang members on Gardenia. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *Wings *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *Together Forever *The Girls of the Winx Club Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume Trivia *The promo for the 4Kids version of this episode included shots of a gang member holding a broken glass bottle and another one holding a chain, but when the episode was shown, the broken bottle and chain were changed. The bottle was erased from the animation altogether and the chain was turned into a slit of fabric. Differences Between Cinélume and 4Kids *In 4Kids: **Timmy and Tecna do not make an appearance. **Aisha's nightmare with the scene of her caregivers turning into Lord Darkar was removed. *Tecna's and Timmy's relationship become more strained when Timmy fails to impress Tecna with his gift. *The male members of The Suits wore outfits that were reminiscent of the 80's TV show "Miami Vice". *The letters they received at breakfast were invitations to the Red Fountain concert, in the Cinélume version they were letters from home. *In Cinélume: **The Suits Gang make a reference to "Harriet Porter" (an obvious parody of Harry Potter), and then threatening to "send the girls back to Hagwars" (Hogwarts). **The reason Bloom returned home was not only to visit, but to also help support Mike and Vanessa in a trial concerning the flower shop vandalism incident way back in Season 1. Mistakes *Alfea fairies Karina and Alice are seen on the streets of Gardenia. *When Musa and Stella come back with food, the chairs are missing but are there when they sit down. *Before he hands back Flora's letter, Helia's hair tie is the same color as his shirt. *In one scene, Tune’s lipstick changes from pink to purple. *Flora is missing her highlights when she tries to talk to Helia, and when she is talking about being scared too talk to Helia. WCEp213 Mistake (1).jpg|The missing chairs. WCEp213Mistake.png|Helia's hair tie is the same color as his shirt. WCEp213 Mistake (2).jpg|One of the times Flora's highlights are missing. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 2 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes